


Running Down The Aisle

by FettsJetts



Series: Destiel Flash Fics. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen, Sort of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FettsJetts/pseuds/FettsJetts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna gets hit with a sudden realization at a bad time, and its hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Down The Aisle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheVictorianMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVictorianMuse/gifts).



> So.... It is what it is.

Deanna didn't know the word for how this felt. The flower petals on the aisle in frot of her, the face at the alter grinning at her. A face that wasn't Castiel's. her white train was trailing behind, but Lord knows she wasn't a virgin. There was a sound around her. She couldn't hear anything but the slow pounding of her steps on the carpeted church floor. She was almost surprised she didn't burst into flames the moment she stepped in.

God, she'd lost everything. She'd longed to see Sam grinning at her from the bride's side, telling her he was happy for her. No Sam to be seen. In fact, the bride's side was empty except for a teary eyed Garth and Charlie smiling widely from her maid of honor spot.

Deanna still had no idea what to call this feeling.

Things seemed to go in slow motion. Her steps, the music that had yet to reach her ears. The room around her starts to get clastrophobic, and the Samulet feels cold as it sits between her breasts.

Suddenly it all stops and she blinks. Its all normal now and she can hear the bridal music and see the face of the man at the alter. Its not Castiel. Charlie's giving her a  hopeful thumbs up, like she can see the dread and realization etched on Deanna's face. Realization that she hasn't been living a dream. That Sam's really dead and Cas is back in Heaven and doesn't remember a damn thing. 

Surreal. Thats the word.

She stops. She can't make her feet go down the aisle more.

"You can do this." says a voice behind her. Its Krissy, holding her train.

Deanna realizes she can't. She can't do this. Not without her baby brother, not without Cas.

She runs.

She doesn't know how long it is before she kicks her heels off and she's running faster.

Her feet hit the ground and she stops and shes standing in front of her Impala. She rusted and old and Deanna's disgusted with herself that she took such bad care of her baby.

She's kneeling now, dress pooled around her. She's crying then, almost begging.

"Cas, please. You promised you'd come back, that you'd remember. Please, Sam is gone. I have nothing left." Theres a sound of unshed tears in her voice.

"Deanna?" says Charlie's voice behind her. She doesn't turn at her name. Her hand fits to the print on her shoulders, with a sob.

"He said he'd come back. Cas said he'd remember." and Deanna realizes that he lied to her, that she wasn't coming back.

That she was alone.


End file.
